Wizard Of Mystic Falls
by Ashley Salvatore Mickaelson
Summary: Alex, Justin and Harper are transferred to Mystic Falls High Scool, which included a move, she meets the Scooby gang, and they are following the apprêne: Vampires, Werewolves, and Hybrids. This is a WOWP / TVD son/Alex/Klaus , Matt/Harper, Rebekah/Justin.
1. The Birthday

_**Presentation of characters.. **_

_**Alex Russo : **_

Age: 19 Years

Genre: Witch.

Relationship: Justin Russo (Brother Ainée.), Max Russo (Little Brother.) Theresa Russo (Mother). Jerry Russo. (Fatherd.) Harper Finkle (Best Friend).

_**Justin Russo**__**:**_

Age: 20 Years

Genre: Sorcerer.

Relationship: Alex Russo (Little Sister). Max Russo (Little Brother.) Theresa Russo (Mother). Jerry Russo. (Fatherd.) Harper Finkle (Friend.) Zecke (Best Friend).

_**Harper Finkle :**_

Age: 18 Years

Genre: Human.

Relationship: Alex Russo (Best Friend). Zecke (Boyfriend).__

_**Prologue : The Move.**_

_**Lab science, 2011.**_

_**Third Person POV .**_

The whole class was in the process of taking the course that give generously science teacher, but of course Alex Russo was bothered by that, then she checked her hair , used his powers to hear people's thoughts .

" Alex Russo, Justin Russo and Harper Finkle , you are invited to join the main office Laritate immediately . " Said the voice through which passes the morning announcements .

" What did I do ? " Justin asked himself .

"Great, the course is finally finished . " Pensa Alex .

"I am called , Oh my gods. " Said Harper.

When they rejoinds the principal's office Laritate , Alex took her home and sat on the couch , Justin Harper and do the same thing but with more discipline.

" Although you Alex , have the abitude to come here because of your punishment, although it feels weird to say , today is not the case . "Started . "You etez every three high school transferred to Mystic Falls , Virginia. "Said .

" We transferred Why ? " Asked Harper.

"Well Well, Justin was awarded a scholarship , Alex was recommended , and you 're going through a your good grades. "Explained . " Questions? " He asked . Alex raised his hand .

"Does that mean we're going to move? " She asked .

"Yes, you will stay in a house every three school you rent, but your parents will pay 40 % of the price ." He Réponda . "You can leave the facility now and alez prepare your business, the holidays are seen in a week, you go overcharged . " Ends .

_**Waverly Substation .**_

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy . " Justin said when he entered the Waverly Substation .

" Quesqu'il currently darling? " Theresa asked .

"We were transferred to Mystic Falls High Scool , Virginia. " Justin said .

"We ? " Theresa asked .

"I, Alex and Harper. " Justin said .

" Oh and when you go ? " Theresa asked .

" In two days . " Justin said .

"This is good news , will begin prepared your business , it's also worth for you both. " She said, pointing to the girls, they went right after . After Theresa have verified that there is none .

" Jerry , we will finally be able to enlarge the room! " She yelled to her husband .

"What? "Said Jerry eating fries. Theresa sighed.

_**Alex 's room .**_

" I am unable to believe that we will live together , me, you and Justin , my dream come true . " Harper said helping his best friend fold her clothes .

" Yeah, me too . " Alex said , she looked one minute with Harper.

"We'll live without parents,

We will live without parents. " They croon .

"Well, (Alex took his wand in his boot . ) That all these clothes that I can not bend , be picked up . "She said, and suddenly all his clothes in his suitcase was .

_**The day of departure.**_

"Well it is . We go to Mystic Falls . " Justin said .

"Goodbye my chicks , you will be sorely miss . " Theresa said , shaking his daughter in a hug .

"Especially call us every day. " Jerry said .

"Goodbye . " Said Harper. They all got into the taxi , Alex looked out the window and think : _Bye Waverly Substation_ .

_**Chapter 1 : The Birthday.**_

_**Mystic Falls , 2011.**_

_**Third Personne POV.**_

Alex had not made many friend since she had arrived in Mystic Falls, one day when she went out with Harper at the Mystic Grill, a young couple caught his attention.

" So I told my mother that the orange will not it at all and that is she still refused ... Oh Hey Alex are you listening? " Asked Harper.

"Yes, Yes , it's just that couple the AC reminds me so much Mason and Me. I can not believe that was broke just to be here . "Says Alex .

"Well Well maybe you should present yourself . " Harper suggested .

" Great idea . " Alex said , getting up she took with her glass filled with water , and walked over to the couple in question versa " accidentally " glass of water on the man.

" Oh my god, I'm sorry. " Alex said .

"It does not matter . " Said the man.

"I 've never seen you here before . " Said the woman.

"Yeah, in fact I vien move. " Alex said , scratching his neck.

"I'm Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood is . "Is she presented .

" Alex Russo, and there is my friend Harper Finkle . " Alex said , pointing to the red .

"There's a party tonight that I organize for the birthday of a friend, you wanna come? " Asked Caroline.

"Uh ... Why not . " Accepta Alex .

"Here's the address. "She said, handing me the address after writing.

« Thanks. » Alex Said.

« So ? » Harped Asked.

« They invited my to a party. » Alex said.

« So cool. » Harper Said.

_**Salvatore's Boarding House.**_

"Wow." Harper said looking at the house. "I do not think I wear a suitable outfit." She said looking at her outfit squid.

"Let me fixed it." Alex said pulling out his wand, a uncouq dress squid Harper turned in a pretty pink dress.

"Thank you Alex." Harper said.

Alex walked through the long corridors of the Pension Salvatore when she found Caroline drank a bottle of alcohol, she approached her.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, but then noticed Tyler dancing with a girl.

"Oh, jealous?" She asked again. Caroline glared . Alex focus on the girl and the girl suddenly had pushed buttons on the face of the girl.

"Oh my god." said Caroline watching girl difigurer.

"Oh, it's what I call bad luck." Alex said smiling.

_**Later, in the bedroom Alex.**_

_**Alex POV.**_

_Dear Diaries,_

Mason I miss a lot, I've been to a party tonight and I did a dirty trick has a daughter, but she deserve it, I miss Max, Dad, Mom, maybe a little , my family, the Waverly Substation. Good kiss. Alex.

« Good Night Alex. » Said Harper before closing the door.

« Night, Harper. » I Said. _Good Night , Mason._


	2. The Reckoning

_**Chapter 2 : The Reckoning.**_

_**Mystic Falls High, 2011.**_

_**Third Personne POV.**_

" Oh that's not true , you know how it took time to do that? " Matt growled Caroline who spoil traps a mouse.

"You forget about the night jokes last year? "Said Tyler .

"Looks like . " Matt said .

"How have you been waiting for this since we Zaper I do not know, the first year? "Says Caroline.

"It's true Matt if I glue it , you will glue you too. " Elena said .

" Not that I 'm surprised to see you do that. " Matt said .

"Caroline has forced us there . " Bonnie said .

"This is our last year in high school and if we do not manufacture these memories - now . " Caroline began .

"You missed something. " Elena finished for her.

"Go right laugh from me . "Says Caroline.

"You're really too bad and I still have 10 classrooms trapped . "Said Tyler leaving .

" Who are you? " Matt asked , noticing Alex and Harper.

" Alex Russo. "Says Alex .

" Harper Finkle , it has just moved here with Justin Russo, but making jokes is not too kind. " Harper said with a shrug .

" Hey where are you going? " Bonnie asked seeing Elena out.

"Paste drawers of superglue Alaric , I make memories. " Elena said with a smile.

" I love you ! Called " Him Caroline. « T'en pense quoi Harper ? » demanda Alex.

"What is even better than what you were doing was . " Harper said , while the class watched . " Alex was the troublemaker in our school. " Informa Harper.

"Building on cakes teachers, put stuff in their clothes , that's all me. " Alex said with a shrug .

"I can not believe we had the worst person in the world right before our eyes. " Bonnie said . Alex upstepped shoulders.

"Well let's go help Elena . You just Harper ? "Says Alex . Harper nodded and suiva .

" _You're supposed to be dead_. " Said a british voice.

" Klaus . " Elena gasped . Alex and Harper regardaierent and decided to suivres .

"You seriously compromised my plans my heart , interest to break the curse of the hybrid was to other hybrids, which always results in a failure, I'm pretty sure it has something do with the fact that you breathe again. " Klaus said .

" Sil you like it if you have to kill me do it now. " Elena said .

"No, I wait to be sure to be right , but I have the means to make you suffer . " Klaus said in causing in the gym.

" Quesque thou think Alex ? " Asked Harper.

"That Mystic Falls is overloaded to be supernatural . "Says Alex . Upon entering the gym, they hid in the stands.

"Your attention of students last year , you are officially grilled night jokes is over , go home . The two of you , I remember you. "Said Klaus watching Dana and Chad .

"Excuse me, we know each other ? " Dana asked .

" Do not be sorry I was not myself last time we saw each other , lift the right foot Dana sil please you . " Klaus said . Strangely Dana obeyed . " Chad if it lowers the foot, I want you to beat to death . "Said Klaus , Chad nodded.

"No Klaus , you do not have the right to do that . " Elena said .

"Do not say silly things , of course if , love. " Klaus said .

" Alex quesqu'on done? " Harper whispered .

"I do not know that I must be called Justin . Whispered " He Alex . " I must get out of here , he could hear me . "Says Alex teleporting .

"Beep Boup Boup . " Alex said by typing the number of Justin on his wand.

" Alex quesqu'y going on? Asked " him after Justin replied.

" Justin , come quickly to school , they have vampires here . "Says Alex .

" Ok I'm coming with pumpkins . " Justin said .

"They are not like Juliet, they are of a different kind , you just sil please . " The she begged before hanging up and to retéléporter under the bleachers .

"Go like Dana good. " Klaus said .

"Where is Stefan ? Quesque you done to him ? " Elena asked .

" Stefan was placed at the corner . " Klaus said , at that time Bonnie and Matt entered .

" Be not the Bonnie go away ! Cried " He Elena but Klaus had already flashed behind her.

"I asked when did you come , now that you're the , we can begin . " Klaus said . " Oh Dana you can ask your foot , sitting up with Chad and do not move . "Said Klaus watching Dana and Chad . "I'm asking this is because of you that Elena is still alive. " Klaus said .

"That's right tu 'll take you to someone , take thee from me. " Bonnie said .

"I 'm not going to reproach you my sweet . " Klaus said . " Only your magic action seems to have caused the adverse reactions and since you are the source of the problem is you have to repair it. " Klaus said . At this time a blonde girl came in with Tyler .

"Let me introduce you to my little sister, Rebekah , a little advice : it can be very nasty . " Klaus the presentation .

" You're a moron. " Rebekah said giving him Tyler .

"I'll be very simple, every time I try to Transphormer a werewolf hybrid , he died during the transition , it is really too short spéctacle beautiful to see. " Said Klaus in Tyler nourishing blood. " You must find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie , and for the love of Tyler, we must act quickly . " Klaus said before breaking his neck.

" Oh my god ! " Cried Harper out of his hiding place. "Oops . "She said after achieve. Alex came after her.

" Harper you have not yet understood that the purpose of stay is no stash it unmasked ! Cried " He Alex .

"Well what have we ? " Asked Klaus .

" Klaus let them ." Elena asked him .

" Rebekah ? " Klaus said . Rebekah nodded and flashed hold on Alex 's shoulders , but Alex struck a nudge in the stomach, stretched out on the bar stepped in front of her and knocked Rebekah full kick on the nose.

" Alex 1 0 Rebekah . "Says Alex .

" Bitch ! " Rebekah cried . She flashed a force on it but stopped .

"Let my girlfriend quiet , Vampire " said a very familiar voice Alex .

" Mason ? "Says Alex .

"Well, it seems that you are already familiar with the supernatural what are you,? "Asked Klaus.

"Uh ... I'm a witch, a human Harper, and Mason, a werewolf, but not like yours. "Says Alex. "The what I propose is that we forget this story and I went to sat on a cozy sofa at home, Verily? Thank you, Bye. "Alex said as she tried to leave.

"I suggest you stay here wise or sister that shoed a pleasure to kill your friend. "Klaus said.

"A coin is pulled? "Says Alex.

"Very well, Rebekah, you eat it or you break his neck. "Klaus said.

"Damn consciousness. "Alex yelled and sit on the bleachers. Rebekah left her side Harper and Mason assya next to Alex.

"Justin, please sil makes you faster. "Alex sighed so low they can not hear.

_**After finding the solution for the creation of hybrids.**_

Alex , Harper, and Mason has stood outside the school , Alex was in the arms of Alex Mason and Harper clutched against her.

"It seems that I found the solution to my problem. " Said Klaus

" Good for you . " Alex said sarcastically.

"Now I need to werewolves to make hybrids, and I have one right in front of me. "He said, looking at Mason.

" Do not do that . "Says Alex .

"I'll embarrass me . " Klaus said .

" You're not the same kind, if he drinks vampire blood or bitten by a vampire he will ever wolf. "Says Alex .

" Then so am well . " Klaus said by flashing before him and Mason morda neck.

"No, please. " The Alex begged , but the damage was already a Mason fainted transphorma is a sleeping wolf .

"No ... No its not yet. " Alex Pleura .

"My mission is complete. " Said Klaus leaving .

" Sil will not like it . " Alex whispered in placing before the lifeless body of Mason.

" Alex ..." He said Harper.

"Why ? " Alex asked .

"If the wicked are . "Said Harper.

_**Klaus POV.**_

I liked this pretty witch, and I hate competition, it may be going to hate me, but something tells me she will forgive me.


End file.
